


Jensen’s List #11 (Tied and True) (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't get to do this nearly often enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen’s List #11 (Tied and True) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homework Verse: Jensen's List #11 (Tied and True)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407187) by [nyxocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity). 



> Homework!verse timestamp

**Title:** [Jensen’s List #11 (Tied and True)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407187)  
 **Author:** nyxocity  
 **Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Jensen doesn't get to do this nearly often enough.

 **Format:** mp3

32 MB, 34 min 55 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/1po7a8grzb)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?iiotzq5ekrw)


End file.
